


lucky strike

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Degradation, Rimming, Sexting, dojae and tenkun are really side, for like a second, just johnwoo being grossly into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: Kim Jungwoo is the resident campus sweetheart, loving and wholesome in a way no one would dare attempting to taint.But Johnny Seo is drunk, horny and apparently really, really dumb.kim jungwoo (kasa)[7:19am]johnny? 😳





	lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessed with johnwoo for way, way too long so i've finally took into my own hands to help feed this (starving) nation. this is the first smut i attempt to write in almost five years, so i hope it doesn't suck along with all the rest. 
> 
> in case anyone is wondering:
> 
>  **kasa =** korean american students association .  
>  **kasa big =** an upperclassman that takes a freshman under their wings to help, calling them their 'little'. 
> 
> the title is inspired by the troye sivan song of the same name (that actually goes really well with this fic).

Johnny wakes up cold, alone on his bed and feeling completely gross. Jaehyun keeps knocking on his door without relenting, and Johnny's head _hurts_.

"Get up, rise and shine, we're going for brunch".

Getting up is really the last thing Johnny or his body are looking forward to at the moment, but the prospect of food makes his stomach growl (Thinking about it, when was his last meal? Did eat before leaving last night?), so he slowly starts to sit up on his bed. There's a glass of water and aspirin on his bedside table, probably left there by Yuta when he brought him over. Did Yuta bring him over? Probably, he thinks. Only Yuta is caring yet carefree enough to leave a hangover kit but refuse to shower him before putting the boy to bed.

He takes the Aspirin, and drags himself to take a shower. It's a slow, hard process that Johnny always hates, but his yesterday self seemed to have little care for today's Johnny's pain, with how much he drank. And God, he remembers drinking _a lot_ , one of the few things he remembers actually.

When he gets out of his room, in clean clothes and looking like a close acquaintance to a human being, his roommate is laying around on their couch, playing games on his phone and waiting for him.

"Come on, the coupon I got expires today and Doyoung is busy, so you're my date and I'm really hungry".

"Jae,", he whines, "I'm really hungover".

Jaehyun doesn't look sympathetic. "I can see. Now let's go, grease will help anyway".

 

♡♡♡

 

Once they're both settled down, and Jaehyun takes his phone to text something to Doyoung, Johnny finally finds in himself the courage to unlock his own phone and open his messages, trying to assess the damage.

Johnny has promised himself many, many times that he would stop taking his phone to parties. It never served one useful purpose, but it has been a source of financial and emotional damage many times: he can no longer count on the fingers of one hand how many times he cracked his screen by dropping it, and as for the emotion toll... well, that's what Johnny is trying to see right now.

You see, Johnny is known for drunk texting. He does it every single time, doesn't matter how many times he tells his sober self he won't do it this time: apparently, the urge to embarrass himself is stronger than his will, because there hasn't been an instance where Johnny hadn't opened his texting app in the middle of the night to say whatever he wants to whoever he sees.

The results vary; he has texted some pretty awkward, heavy shit, like when he randomly told Taeil all of his deepest anxieties, and those are the most thraumarizing, but most of the time, it's harmless spam text with no meaning to group threads, or heartfelt confessions of bro love to Jaehyun and Yuta. As he waits for the app to load up, he deeply wishes for the latter, being as he sincerely doubts he has it in him to deal with complicated explanations when his week was hard enough on itself.

At first, it seems like he might have gotten lucky; he has some unread messages from Taeyong checking in on him, a few from classmates discussing a group project, and a few stragglers from conversations he left hanging before the party yesterday. He almost lets out a sigh of relief, until he sees it.

In between a group thread from his fantasy soccer league, and Donghyuck asking him for help with assembling a shelf, there's something that makes his heart stop.

 

 **kim jungwoo (kasa)  
** **[7:19am]  
**johnny? 😳

 

Johnny immediately locks the phone, putting it screen down on the table with a loud clack. Jaehyun looks away from what he’s doing, startled. "What's that about?"

"Please kill me now. I'm begging you", Johnny grunts in response, face buried in his hands.

"Any particular reason? Or just the usual ones?", Jaehyun asks, a hint of amusement in his friend's misery.

"I texted someone last night...", Johnny starts.

"So the usual then", Jaehyun smiles slyly.

".... not exactly. I texted someone I really shouldn't."

There's a glint of curiosity in Jaehyun's eyes now, as he completely puts down his phone to fully focus on the conversation.

"Now I'm interested. Who? An ex?"

Johnny is saved from having to answer right away by the waitress, arriving with the assortments of food they ordered. His hangover eyes see the greasy sausages and is thankful for Jung Jaehyun's entire existence.

Even after they start digging in, Jaehyun doesn't relent; he keeps staring at Johnny, waiting for his answer.

Johnny swallows, and his voice sounds high pitched. "It's Kim Jungwoo?"

Jaehyun stares at him for a few seconds, processing, and his brows furrow. "Kim Jungwoo?"

"Yeah, from KASA?", Johnny adds.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "I know who Jungwoo is, he's Doyoung's little. Why do you have his number?"

Johnny grunts painfully. "He's always responsible for buying the alcoholic boba for the parties so I'm basically his supplier"

That is true; the entire spam of Johnny and Jungwoo's acquaintance to each other is due to the many times Johnny, with his job at the local normal & alcoholic boba store,  is the one making the huge custom orders for KASA parties. Jungwoo is the one making the orders, then coming to pick then up.

They've made small talk before, and they obviously share friends in common, but Johnny's never really thought much of Jungwoo. Sure, he's probably the cutest human being Johnny has ever seen, like an oversized puppy, and sure, his upbeat energy even when he has to carry 30 boxes of boba cups to his car is endlessly endearing, but that's about it. Which makes this text even more out of the blue, and all the more embarrassing.

"What did you text him?", Jaehyun asks.

"I.. I don't know. Haven't got the courage to open it, but his answer doesn't bring much hope.", Johnny reluctantly unlocks his phone again, the unread thread staring at him. He then shoves his phone across the table, surprising the younger, "You do it. Read it and tell me if I should book a one way ticket back to Chicago".

Jaehyun looks at Johnny as if he's the most pathetic human being he’s ever seen (which he might be today), but he's also very curious, so he takes the phone regardless. Johnny watches his expression as he opens the thread, scrolls up and then promptly almost spills the entire cup of juice he just drank.

Johnny winces. "That bad?"

Jaehyun takes a bit to recover, coughing, and when he looks back at Johnny, there's a dangerous mix of annoyance, second hand embarrassment and pity in his eyes. "I think Chicago might be too close, you should try South Korea"

Johnny doesn't want to take the phone, doesn't want to see the mistakes of his past self, but he's also deadly curious and now he has the text, he probably should answer with an apology. So he takes a deep breath, grabbing the phone back and looking at it.

 

 **me  
** **[3:45 am]  
** heyyysyy  
;) ;) ;)  
ur soo  
Hot  
[image file attached]

 

Johnny freezes, the heat creeping up his neck immediately. The picture, obviously, is not something appropriate for anyone to send an barely acquaintance; in fact, sober Johnny wouldn't send that to almost anyone. Apparently drunk Johnny doesn't share the same hesitance though, because staring at him is a picture he took last night of himself, laying in bed, shirtless and only in boxers, the outline of his half hard dick the center of attention.

Johnny wants to die. This is, by far, the worst thing he's ever done while drunk. Texting nudes to anyone that didn't ask would be rude and inappropriate in itself, enough reason for him to go into hiding for at least a month, but texting it to Kim Jungwoo?

Because the thing about Kim Jungwoo, is that despite being part of KASA and therefore helping to promote unhealthy drinking and inappropriate behaviour, he's also the sweetest, most wholesome human being anyone has ever met. There's a reason why he's dotted on by absolutely anyone that ever sets eyes on him, why Doyoung parades being his KASA big like it's the coolest thing he's ever achieved (it kinda is; Jungwoo is a dream little): Jungwoo is charming, slightly naive, and absolutely endearing. He's had his fair share of people crushing on him, but as far as Johnny knows, he keeps clear of the mess of one night stands and relationships the Korean American community at college is.

Jungwoo is completely off limits, at least in Johnny's views, and the reason why he would never consciously attempt to even try hitting on him; he can't be the one to taint the boy's innocence and then have everyone wanting to kill him.

"Oh my god", is all Johnny can say, the color from his face completely drained.

"Doyoung is gonna kill you, yknow", Jaehyun says, taking another sip of his juice, "He's very protective of Jungwoo".

The noise that comes out of Johnny's throat as he lays his head down in the table is halfway between a cry and a grunt. "Not if I kill myself first. What do I even text back?"

"Apologize? Tell him you meant to send it to someone else", Jaehyun logics.

"I don't know if I did though? Who would I even want to send that to?"

The younger shrugs. "I don't know what was going on in your mind last night. Who were you with anyway?".

"Yuta", Johnny sighs, making an mental note to text him later to get an recap.

"It doesn't matter though, say it's a mistake regardless", Jaehyun gestures, but then takes another look at Johnny, "Unless... you're interested?".

That's a loaded question Johnny's hungover brain in not equipped to answer, so he wordlessly takes his phone and types out an reply.

 

 **me  
** **[11:12am]  
** oh my god  
jungwoo i'm SO SORRY  
that wasn't meant for you  
that was extremely inappropriate of me i was drunk and dumb please forgive me i'm really sorry

 

Johnny re-reads the texts, and Jaehyun takes his phone to check before he can send yet another 'I'm sorry'. It doesn't take long for an answer to arrive, and Johnny's heart rate quickens as he opens it.

 

 **kim jungwoo (kasa)  
** **[11:15am]  
** oh  
i figured it was probably a mistake haha  
don't worry!!!! it happens!!!

 

Johnny sighs in relief, but feels even more guilty someone as obviously kind and pure as Jungwoo had to see that. He's about to type out an reply before his phone vibrates again.

 

 **kim jungwoo (kasa)  
** **[11:16am]  
** i'm sorry for whoever that was supposed to go to  
they probably went to bed waiting for it!!!  
and it was a nice pic :)

 

Johnny brain short circuits. Was that supposed to sound as flirty as it did? He takes a deep breath, ' _Of course not, doofus. He's being nice. You just have a dirty mind_ '.

 **me  
** **[11:18am]  
** hahaha thanks :)  
not sure who that was supposed to go to tbvh

 **kim jungwoo (kasa)  
** **[11:18am]  
** oh, so you were drunk drunk  
hahahahaha  
how do you know it wasn't meant to me after all then? ;)

 

Ok, Johnny can't be imagining this: that was definitely flirting.

"Jaehyun?", he asks, and the younger turns his focus away from shoving food down his throat like a starved man. He swallows a piece of pancake, asking, "What? He replied?"

"I- I think he's flirting with me"

Jaehyun's eyes widen almost comically, a look of mild disbelief falling over him. He takes Johnny's phone without even asking, and reads through the last couple of texts before letting out an amused snort.

"Oh yeah, Doyoung is definitely going to kill you".

 

 **me  
** **[11:20am]  
** cause doyoung would murder me  
and i'm pretty certain even horny drunk johnny still loves his life

 **kim jungwoo (kasa)  
** **[11:22am]  
** o(・_・)9  
doyoung is not my dad  
why would he care who i sext with?

 

Johnny knows he probably should cut off this conversation and change the subject; thinking about sexting Kim Jungwoo, who sends everyone of his friends good morning texts with motivational messages, is a conundrum his mind is not ready to tackle. But his fingers and the feeling in the pit of his stomach move faster than his brain can stop it.

 

 **me  
** **[11:23am]  
** well, he sure acts like it  
why are you so interested in sexting with my drunk yesterday self anyway?

 **kim jungwoo (kasa)  
** **[11:23am]  
**i did say it was a nice pic :)

 

Now, this is a conversation too dangerous to be had at 11am in the middle of brunch with Jaehyun right across from him. But Johnny is intrigued, equally interested in this side of Jungwoo as he is to the Jungwoo that gave him a $20 dollar tip last week just to be nice, so he decides not to completely close that door just yet.

 

 **me  
** **[11:25am]  
**i'll keep that in mind :)

  


♡♡♡

 

 **doie 🐰  
** **[10:47pm]  
** JOHNNY  
JOHNNY SEO  
I WILL MURDER YOU  
KEEP YOUR DICK AWAY FROM JUNGWOO  
(╬ಠ益ಠ)  
HE DOESN'T NEED TO SEE IT

 

♡♡♡

 

Johnny doesn't think much of the conversation with Jungwoo for a while. As the weeks pass by and the text thread goes down and down on his historic, it's easy to pass it off as nothing more than a fever dream: he doesn't see Jungwoo in the meantime, but from Doyoung and Jaehyun's offhand comments, the boy seems to be his usual cheerful, adorable self.

He knows he'll have to face the younger soon, that soon being tonight, at Jaehyun's birthday celebration at their favorite bulgogi restaurant. It's supposed to be just closest friends, and Jungwoo is not technically part of their friend group, but the boy has endeared himself into so many of their hearts that the invite was extended as well.

(Doyoung told him this over their weekly pizza dinners the previous Thursday, the threatening look in his eyes clearly trying to send a message.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm going to jump him the second he walks in?", Johnny snorts.

"I don't trust you, Johnny Seo", Doyoung says, but the heat is lost in the fact he surges forward to motherly dab a napkin on the older's lips, wiping away some tomato sauce.)

As he tries on the fourth shirt of the night (his concern with how he looks has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this is the first time Jungwoo is seeing him after the 'texting incident', as he's been referring to it), he's not nervous as much as he's worried about being awkward. That's not something Johnny concerns often, being an extrovert chatterbox, but Jungwoo, he's learning, has it's on ways of making it into his nerves.

One last look in the mirror and an Uber later, Johnny finds himself walking in already half an hour late, as per his usual. Judging from the loud noise of people talking over themselves as soon as he enters the small restaurant, he's probably the last one here too: the table is packed, and Jaehyun gets up to wave at him as if their presence wasn't obvious enough.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence", Jaehyun smiles, getting out of his seat at the edge to extend his arms. Johnny smiles back unapologetically, crushing Jaehyun in the sort of affectionate, indulgent hug their bro selves only allow themselves at birthdays and maybe Christmas.

"Happy birthday dude", he says into the younger's shoulder, who pulls away to answer a cheerful 'thanks dude'. Johnny hands him his gift, a new pair of sneakers he knows for a fact Jaehyun had been eyeing everytime they got lunch downtown. It's a little on the expensive side, a good chunk of Johnny's salary dunked into it, but it's on the Chicago boy's nature to spoil people, especially on their birthdays.

(And especially Jaehyun -- back when they met, the younger's junior year of high school, Johnny thought it was so original to get Jaehyun chocolates for his birthday, Valentine's day and everything, and he did so for three years until Jaehyun finally let it slip that he never actually got actual presents for his day, and instead ended up shoved with boxes and boxes of chocolate he could never eat by himself.

He assured Johnny he loved his chocolates, but the "damage" was done: every year ever since, Johnny gets Jaehyun "real presents", that the younger complains are _too much_ but accepts warmly anyway.)

Johnny finally takes the chance to look at everyone in the table, his comfortable smile greeting his friends. On one side of the table, there's Taeyong, the red hint to his cheeks indicating on the lightweight's state, as well as Yuta's bored expression by his side, trying to show his displeasure on being assigned babysitting duty (it's all a facade, anyway; Yuta would never let anyone steal his golden opportunity for blackmail material). Next to him, Kun has his usual soft, confident smile as his arms are draped over Ten, who's leaning into the chinese in the intimate way Johnny has an itch to tease him about (" _Totally casual and not looking for a relationship, right Ten_ " " _Shut up_ ").  There's an empty space next to them, so Johnny slips in smoothly as he looks at the other side of the table.

Taeil is explaining to Sicheng something on the menu, even though Johnny is sure the chinese could probably get it if he put in some effort; Taeil and Doyoung tend to baby him a lot, so Sicheng has a famous tendency to fall into the comfort of having them explain everything to him as if it's his second month on Seoul again. Then there's the couple, Doyoung and Jaehyun, settling down again, and Johnny can't help himself from feeling really warm for having all of his friends together; these occasions are getting rarer by the day, with Johnny and Taeil doing their masters, Yuta and Taeyong working their asses off, and then the undergrad chicks, seniors Ten, Kun and Doyoung and juniors Jaehyun and Sicheng. They've always been an odd bunch, a mismatch of people that know each other from high school, frats, KASA and majors, but being asian and gay in L.A eventually brought them together to this tight knit group they call their chosen family.

And then, in the middle of it all, settled in between Doyoung and Sicheng, there's Kim Jungwoo. Johnny thinks the sophomore should probably look like a sore thumb in between all this people that have known each other for years, but again, Jungwoo has his ways. When their eyes meet, he throws Johnny a smile that is nothing short of warm and open, like he always does, and the older smiles back, ignoring the flip his stomach just did.

He's saved from having to stare at Jungwoo's face for an embarrassing amount of time by Ten, who is now upright and looking at him with a knowing smirk that says nothing more than _I won't say shit if you don't_.

"So, what's up?", Johnny asks instead, and Ten has to bite back a laugh. He recovers quickly though.

"Well, I miss you at the dorm, I can't wait to graduate and shove my diploma into my composition teacher's ass, and I'm on a social media detox again, so pretty much same old, same old", Ten says, taking a sip of his soju, "Oh! And I'm now teaching a fucking Mommy & Me dance class at the studio because apparently that's what a gay has to do to make a living this days".

Johnny can't help but laugh loudly at the mental image of _Ten_ trying to teach twenty 5 years old and their middle aged white moms how to dance. "Do you teach them like, baby shark trap remix or something?".

Kun laughs at that too, and Johnny is mildly proud that he seems unaffected by the glare Ten throws his way. The thai huffs, rolling his eyes back at Johnny, "Ha-ha, very funny. I'll have you know they're actually learning 'Before you go' by Beyonce and I'm pretty sure at least half of them could kick your ass with their skills, you uncoordinated inadequate bigfoot."

Kun snickers again (the traitor), and he's joined by a soft voice on the other side of the table. They turn and notice Jungwoo is listening in on their conversation, from his seat in front of Kun. "I just noticed I've never actually seen Johnny dance before".

Johnny wants to say that it can't be true, considering he has a fair amount of memories from his drunken choreographies to Jay Park at KASA parties, but then he remembers Jungwoo only has the last two years as a sample and it doesn't seem as unbelievable. "That's because I'm too old to twerk uncontrollably anymore, but you should have seen me in my prime".

Kun finally joins in, an reminiscent tone. "He probably broke at least three tables by trying to dance on top of them, I swear".

"And I paid for them all!", Johnny adds, but Ten quickly cuts in, "Oooh, do you remember when he tried to do tumbling and ended up slipping and falling into the pool?".

Kun and Ten laugh loudly at the memory, but Johnny winces. "My phone got ruined, I had to work extra shifts for months to cover for it", then he pauses,"Actually, thinking about it, dancing has caused me a lot of financial damage. Maybe I don't do it anymore because I just can't afford it".

Jungwoo laughs. "Now I'm sad I couldn't get to meet this wild Johnny, it must've been fun".

"Hmm", Ten hums in agreement, "Wild Johnny was awesome. He will be missed."

Johnny feigns hurt, a hand going to his chest. "What's wrong with current Johnny? I'll have you know I still do plenty wild stuff".

Jungwoo hums noncommittally, and there's a glint of something in his eyes, "That's true. I would know."

Kun chokes on his drink, and Johnny is surprised for about 2 seconds before he makes his recovery, hoping to god his expression doesn't show how flustered it made him. Throwing caution out the window for the thrill of the moment, he replies.

"Oh, believe me,", he says, his voice light but staring at the other intensely,  "you really don't".

The ' _yet_ ' is left unsaid, but by the full on smirk Jungwoo replies with, it was heard loud and clear.

Ten has his eyebrows arched, looking way too amused for his own good, and Kun is still lightly coughing, looking at Jungwoo like the younger just stripped nude in the middle of the restaurant (though Johnny thinks that for most people, Jungwoo openly flirting might be their version of public indecency). Neither of then get a chance to make a comment though, because Doyoung's Jungwoo senses tingle, and even if Johnny is sure the younger wasn't paying attention, Doyoung still narrows his eyes at him suspiciously before Jungwoo changes the subject.

 

♡♡♡

 

As the night goes on, Johnny busies himself catching up with his friends, and there isn't much opportunity for a conversation with Jungwoo that doesn't include at least four more people, naturally due to the seating arrangements. He tries his best not to steal glances at the blonde boy, but it's not his fault that his puppy smile is equally as distraction as his pink, plush lips. Their stares meet a couple of times, as everyone around the table fall deeper into their tipsy, pleasantly drunk states.

"I need to go to the bathroom,", Jaehyun announces to the table, and because he's clearly not in a state where he would he able to aim correctly, Doyoung sighs to accompany his boyfriend. Yuta loudly warns something about looking for them if they don't come back within ten minutes, but Johnny is fairly certain if the two were to do _something_ , it wouldn't be at the tiny bathroom in this bulgogi place.

Once the couple slips from the table, it doesn't take a minute for Jungwoo to smoothly slide over, now seating right across from Johnny. He smiles at the older, and Johnny panics, so he takes a good serving of meat and stuff his mouth with it just to keep himself busy.

Jungwoo giggles at the scene. "You sure like bulgogi".

Johnny hums in agreement, chewing for a little longer and then swallowing. "You don't?".

Jungwoo shakes his head. "Not really?", he gives a sheepish smile, "Honestly I never ate korean food before college and after I joined KASA suddenly that's all people want to eat when we go out. I miss pizza, and hamburgers".

Johnny is surprised at this. "Really? Your parents didn't cook korean at home?"

"Not often? Honestly, my parents aren't really into the whole 'keep your roots' speal. I only started going by 'Jungwoo' at college too".

Johnny couldn't help but think of his own parents, who growing up tried everything on their reach to make sure Johnny didn't get raised "overly americanized", be it by shoving kimchi down his throat or making sure he took korean classes twice a week. "Couldn't relate, my parents are very much the 'grow-up-marry-a-nice-korean-girl-and-have-korean-kids' type".

Jungwoo snorts, and then tries to hide his laughter by taking another sip of his drink. Johnny frowns. "What?".

Jungwoo's eyes widen, clearly trying to hold in another laughter. "Nothing! Just can't really picture you settling down into the asian hetero normative dream".

Johnny isn't sure if he should take that as an compliment or a quip; the snorting doesn't help though. "Why? I'm totally husband material!".

Jungwoo laughs again, but there's something so natively fond in his eyes that Johnny can't find himself being upset. "Johnny, I saw you three weeks ago shoving your hand down Oh Sehun's pants to grab at his butt in the middle of a frat party."

Johnny hate himself for blushing, and hates even more how defensive and pouty he sounds. "So what? I can totally grab at my significant other's butt _and_ drive our kids to school in the morning".

Jungwoo looks at Johnny like he's the cutest, most endearing thing he's ever seen, and maybe it melts the older as much as it gets him nervous. "I know, I know,", he coos, "You also took care and then drove home Mark and Lucas because they drank too much. Totally hot, caring, D.I.L.F material" .

Johnny splutters because _how the hell is he supposed to react to that_ , and it seems to be the intended reaction, judging by the mischief in the younger's eyes. There's no doubt to Johnny that Jungwoo is much more than what meets the eye, and it's addicting to keep peeling off layers to find out.

The two of them keep talking, and talking, and talking, long after Doyoung and Jaehyun come back and Jungwoo lets them take his previous seat (Doyoung is too busy with clingy, drunk Jaehyun to throw Johnny judging glances anyway). In the span of a couple hours, Johnny gets to know more of Jungwoo than he did in over a year: he finds out the younger is a biology major, aiming for physiotherapy school in the future, babysits regularly and that besides KASA he's also the right winger at the school's soccer team (Johnny makes a note to follow their Instagram later).

Jungwoo is funny, not in the quick, witty ways of Doyoung and Yuta or the dumb, stupid ways of Johnny himself, but in a absolutely random, often pointless but overall sweet and wholesome manner you want both to laugh in disbelief and crush his cheeks in your hands. He's also a surprisingly great listener, despite his age, clearly someone who's used to giving out advice and being a voice of reason to his friends (who, to be fair, share an collective amount of 3 brain cells).

The flirtatious comments are sprinkled throughout the conversations, and somehow they feel even more dangerous now that Jungwoo is not just the 'sweet, innocent underclassman' Johnny projected into his mind, but an actual person with an even more charming personality. Jungwoo keeps Johnny on edge, giving him whiplash between his naive eyes and his bold words, and it makes Johnny excited in a way he haven't felt for a long, long time.

Eventually, it's late enough that they're the last people there, and Taeyong, Jaehyun and Ten are drunk enough for everyone to agree is time to head back to their respective dorms and apartments.

"Is Jaehyun staying at yours?", Johnny asks Doyoung, who's already throwing his boyfriend's arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll probably have to take care of him in the morning,", he sighs, but there's nothing but affection in his eyes, "Are you alright to go back by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just Uber", Johnny reassures. The next second, there's a hand on his shoulder, and Jungwoo is suddenly by his side.

"I'll drive him, no problem!", he says cheerfully.

Johnny is too surprised to say anything, but Doyoung frowns. "His apartament is the opposite way from the dorms, Woo".

Jungwoo smile is blinding, and he looks at Doyoung with cute puppy eyes Johnny is starting to realize have very strategic uses. "It's ok, it's better than sending him off on an Uber by himself at this hour. It'll be super quick, don't worry".

Doyoung looks like he still wants to argue, perhaps offer that Kun drives Johnny instead, but the chinese is already taking Taeyong and Ten, Yuta helping out, and his mom self probably doesn't like the idea of sending Johnny home alone either. He grunts, agreeing, "Fine, but text me when you're home. No funny business!".

They all give their goodbyes, and Johnny and Jungwoo start walking to the younger's car, parked a few streets away. It's quiet, their minds a bit exhausted from all the talking, but it's not uncomfortable and Jungwoo walks close enough that their arms brush sometimes.

They get to the car, and Jungwoo immediately bubbles a nervous laughter. "Sorry about the mess, the kid I babysit leaves his toys everywhere".

There's a few plushies on the front seat, an empty chips package on the floor and Johnny can see some more toys in the back. He smiles, completely endeared. "Are you sure you're not the D.I.L.F?", he asks, cheeky.

Jungwoo smiles and sticks out his tongue. "Shut up"

They ride listening to Jungwoo's playlist, which consists of a lot of female R&B singers. Johnny hums along to the songs he knows, but he's more often than not distracted by Jungwoo's tiny singing voice, beautiful and adorable at the same time.

He also stares, a lot, taking advantage of how the younger needs to keep his focus ahead. Jungwoo is so, so beautiful: his features are delicate, soft, but he can now see how his eyes carry maturity, a sense of calmness.

"You're staring", Jungwoo points out, without looking away from the road. Johnny would be embarrassed by being caught, but even in the dim lighting he can see how red the driver's ears and cheeks are becoming.

It makes him bold, "I am".

Jungwoo has to fight an embarrassed smile, and Johnny feels victorious by _finally_ being the one to make him flustered.

10 minutes later, Jungwoo parks in front of Johnny's building. The older is already unbuckling his seat belt and preparing for a 'thanks for the ride', when he sees Jungwoo doing the same by his side.

"I'll walk you to the door", he says, like it's the most natural thing and doesn't make Johnny's heart feel like beating out of his chest.

It's a very short walk indeed, and once Johnny keys in, he turns to Jungwoo, the younger looking at him with a unreadable look on his face. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Woo, it was really nice of you".

Jungwoo smiles, waving his hand in dismissal. "It's fine, I feel good knowing you got home safe."

There's a small silence, a hesitation, like Jungwoo wants to say something more, but it passes in a second, and then he's backing away. Johnny doesn't know if he's disappointed or relieved.

"Text me when you get home, kiddo". He says instead.

"Alright, _dad_.", Jungwoo rolls his eyes, walking backwards. He's almost at his car when he stops for a second, and not but a blink later, he quickly runs back and throws his arms around Johnny's mid-section, his face laying on the older's shoulder.

Johnny freezes for a second, but even if his mind is short circuiting, he still hugs Jungwoo back, tightly. He inhales, intoxicated by the smell of his cologne, and hopes the younger can't feel his heart beating out of control on his chest.

As quick as it came, Jungwoo pulls away, giving Johnny one last sweet, open smile. "Goodnight, Johnny".

Johnny is breathless, but he smiles back. "Goodnight, Jungwoo".

 

♡♡♡

 

 **me  
** **[09:26pm]  
** jaehyun  
jae  
bro  
dude

 **jae 🍑  
** **[09:30pm]  
**what

 **me  
** **[09:33pm]  
** i think jungwoo just thirsty liked my pictures  
[image file attached]

 **jae 🍑  
** **[09:35pm]  
** oh wow he went for the shirtless one too  
a man on a mission  
good for you dude  
hope you two make good use of your dick before doyoung chops it off

 **me  
** **[09:36pm]  
**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL THE MOOD

 

♡♡♡

 

When Johnny suggests going to the semi-final soccer game happening in two weeks, he tries to make it as casual as possible so as to not have his entire group of friends onto him. Of course, that doesn't bode well, the plan already doomed starting from the fact that Johnny has never once showed interest in going to any soccer games, despite the school team being rather successful. Everyone immediately takes to teasing him and calling him whipped, and Johnny hopes to God no one mentions it to Jungwoo.

The two of them have been texting a lot lately, about all sorts of things. The pointless routine of their days, rants about school, entire arguments over TV shows they're both watching, etc. It flows easy with the two of them, in an effortless way no one would have imagined, and Johnny likes the way things are going.

He wants to surprise Jungwoo at his game, knowing how nervous the boy is, so after enduring all the teasing and Doyoung's complaints, he ends up dragging the latter and Jaehyun to join him on the bleachers.

The match starts at 7pm, and they get there a little bit late, the teams already on the field getting ready to start. The place isn't packed per se, nothing like a football game, but there's a lot of people for a soccer game, result of how good the team has been doing this season. Once they're settled, it's easy to get into the school spirit, screaming and cheering along everyone else.

Johnny tries his best to focus on the game, but he has to be honest: it's hard to pay much attention when Kim Jungwoo is standing there, shorts hugging his thighs, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, mouth slightly open as he pants. Johnny has obviously always been attracted to Jungwoo, is completely aware of how beautiful he is, but he's not sure he has ever seen something as _hot_ as Jungwoo playing on that field.

"If you get a hard on in the middle of the game,", Doyoung hisses on his ear, "It'll be the last one you get, pervert".

Thankfully, the game becomes so balanced on the second half, Johnny ends up getting very into it, together with his friends, who scream at the referee and make noises of anticipation everytime the ball gets closer to the goal. The winning goal comes at the second to last minute, a perfect serving by Jungwoo to the forward, and the entire place goes insane with cheers.

When the game finishes, people start making way to celebrate the classification with the team, and the three of them stay a bit behind, watching Jungwoo's other friends get to him and congratulate the boy. It must be destiny that as soon as Johnny steps his foot on the field, Jungwoo's eyes meet his, and the look of surprise and pure happiness on his face is too much.

He quickly says something to his friends, eyes not leaving Johnny's, and a second later, he runs full speed at the older, jumping on his arms with so much strength Johnny almost falls.

"Johnny Seo! What are you doing here?", he leans back to look at the older.

"Well, you know, just passing by, decided to support the school team", he jokes nonchalantly.

Jungwoo narrows his eyes in a playful way. "Absolutely nothing to do with seeing me play?".

Johnny hums. "It might've played a small part, yes. You did amazing, Woo, you're so fucking good!"

Jungwoo smiles embarrassed, hugging Johnny closer again to mumble into his shoulder. "Thank you! I'm really happy you came!".

Johnny could have Jungwoo like this, in his arms for as long as it takes to the world wither and die, but alas, they hear Doyoung clean his throat impatiently on their side.

"Amazing, you raise a child with all the love you have, comes to every single one of his games, just for _some guy_ to get all the affection", he says bitterly.

Jungwoo finally lets go, and in his defense, he does looks sheepish. He hugs Doyoung and Jaehyun too, though nearly for not as long, and basks on their compliments.

"We should go grab something to eat!", Jaehyun suggests, suddenly excited on the prospect of food.

"I'm down", Johnny says right away, and even if Doyoung is still sulking, he agrees too.

"Ok, I just have to shower first, I look disgusting", Jungwoo says, running his hands through his sweaty hair. Johnny almost goes down on his knees in a blink.

"You're physically incapable of looking disgusting, Jungwoo", he starts, and then because he can't stop himself, "You look really... good right now".

Doyoung groans in pain, and Jungwoo looks at Johnny with amusement in his eyes. "Really? I'll keep that in mind", he reprises what Johnny said to him before.

He does still goes to shower though, because he doesn't want to eat while feeling stinky. The three of them wait at the bleachers, Jaehyun mocking Johnny non stop and Doyoung looking like he doesn't understand what he did to deserve such offense.

It's only after they're walking to McDonald's (don't judge, they're students and broke) that it hits Johnny that with Doyoung and Jaehyun holding hands and Jungwoo leaning on his side, it looks like they're in a double date. The thought makes his stomach flutter, and he can't keep the giddy smile off his lips.

It's fun, talking casually about dumb gossip on campus and stuffing their faces on french fries and Big Macs. It's even more fun to play footsies with Jungwoo under the table the whole night, exchanging knowing glances that are everything but discreet. At some point during the dinner, Doyoung seems to stop frowning as much about whatever is going on between the two, resigning himself to pretending it's not happening.

Johnny offers to walk Jungwoo home this time, but he doesn't take into consideration how chilly the weather has become. The younger's hair is still wet from the earlier shower, and Johnny's protective side acts before he can think about it, taking off his hoodie and handing it to Jungwoo as if it's completely natural, without even pausing his story about the class he's T.Aing this semester. It fits Jungwoo well, just a tiny bit bigger, and Johnny can't help but hope it'll end up smelling like the younger too.

Somewhere along the way, it's Jungwoo who grabs Johnny's hands, hesitantly. The older stutters through his sentence, but noticing how red and nervous the boy is, he tries to continue, ignoring his heart and giving the younger a reassuring squeeze.

Johnny walks Jungwoo up to his dorm door, basking in the nostalgy that underclassmen dorms bring. Their conversation is light, but there's an obvious tension between the two, the stillness in the air before something blows.

"That's me", Jungwoo says stopping in front of his door. He doesn't open it though, just turns around and leans into it, his eyes looking at Johnny's like he's searching for something.

"That's you", Johnny repeats, stepping forward and crowding the younger less than a hand away. He can't stop the way his gaze flickers to Jungwoo's lips, plush and inviting.

"Thank you a lot for coming to the game, it really meant a lot to me, seeing you there", Jungwoo says quietly, his calm and warm tone showing so much affection.

Johnny leans forward almost without realizing, absolutely magnetized towards him. He can feel Jungwoo's breath on his lips, and their eyes don't do as much as blink. "It was nothing, Woo. Seeing you is always selfishly for me, anyway".

Jungwoo smiles lightly, and then a beat. Two beats. Johnny inhales, and just as he's about to end the distance…

Jungwoo stumbles backward, the door to his dorm suddenly opening up out of nowhere. Out of it looks a boy already on his pajamas called Moon Bin, Johnny recognizes from KASA meetings. He looks surprised between the two of them

"Oh,", he says lightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I was just going to… do my laundry".

Johnny sees the basket in his hands, and he's annoyed enough to feel like making a comment about _who the hell goes laundry at 10pm_ , but Jungwoo beats him to it. "It's alright, Bin, I'll just go in soon".

Bin still looks guilty, so he says sorry again before going off to do his chore. The door stays cracked open, and Jungwoo looks at Johnny with a smile that's both amused and disappointed. "I don't suppose you'd want to come in?".

Johnny smiles a little, shaking his head. "I should go back home too, it's late".

Jungwoo doesn't let go of Johnny's hands, hasn't since he grabbed it, and he looks almost shy when he asks. "Are you coming to the KASA party on Saturday?"

Johnny wasn't planning to, but that thought flies out of his head. "I will if you want me to".

Jungwoo smiles, and then he brings Johnny's hand to his mouth, leaving an meaningful kiss on his knuckles. A promise. "Come."

"Okay".

"Okay".

 

♡♡♡

 

It's no surprise that in the days leading up to the party, Johnny can't seem to focus on anything that isn't named Kim Jungwoo: they text constantly, and even if they don't meet, their names are always on the tip of each other’s tongues, much to their friends annoyance.

When the night in question arrives, Johnny invites Doyoung and Taeyong to pregame at his and Jaehyun's place, which turns out to be just an excuse to pester them about what to wear.

"Doieeeee,", he whines to the younger boy laying down on his bed with a bored expression, "you know Woo the best. Is this outfit ok? Will he like it?"

Doyoung won’t even look at him. "I refuse to take part on your quest to corrupt my child's innocence".

Johnny whines even louder, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "You know that's not what I want with Jungwoo! Why are you being so mean about it?"

Doyoung sighs, sitting up. He looks at Johnny measurably, as if evaluating him; the older doesn't back down from the gaze.

"You really like him? This isn't just some quick fuck or something?", he asks carefully.

Johnny's stomach turns, nervous to admit out loud for the first time even if he already knows the answer, has known for longer than he would admit. "Yes, I really like him. Jungwoo is… special. I think there might be something there".

Doyoung nods, slowly, and then hesitantly the corners of his lips turn up. He might be tough on Johnny at times, but the older can see on his eyes that's he's happy he finally found someone he's invested in.

"Change the shirt for the basic white one, it hugs your body well, and put on the leather jacket, it makes you look cool and it shows your ass on those skinny jeans".

Johnny smiles brightly, fighting the urge to go ahead and crush his friend on a hug he knows Doyoung probably won’t appreciate. "Thanks Doieeee"

"Yeah, yeah", Doyoung rolls his eyes, "Just be safe and use condoms, whatever".

Johnny does change into the outfit Doyoung suggested, and it looks really good on him. Jaehyun and Taeyong arrive after a quick booze run, and if the cat calling means anything, they think so as well.

Johnny doesn't pre game as hard as he normally would, wanting to be at least mildly sober for the night. In compensation, Taeyong drinks all of his shots for him, and he's already loud and high by the time they're getting inside an Uber.

The education major bends over to look at the driver, a poor man surely exhausted from driving drunk students around, and says, "My friend Johnny is getting laid tonight!".

Johnny pulls his friend back, right as the driver hums and cracks a smile. "I'm not getting laid, we're just… y'know. I don't know".

Taeyong doesn't look convinced, leaning over with a mischievous smile, "Sureeee".

"You did bring condom and lube though, right?", Jaehyun asks from the other end of the car, a teasing tone as well.

Johnny doesn't dignify that with an answer because he did, in fact, grab something on his way out and threw inside his jacket pocket. Better be safe than sorry.

The place KASA rented out this time is already packed by the time they get there, because as always, they're very much not-fashionably late. Johnny holds Taeyong hand as they walk in, because there's at least an 80% chance of the boy getting lost, and then he uses his towering height to find their friends.

It takes a while, but Johnny finally identifies Kun's brown head of hair somewhere close to the bar (the only reason he can recognize Kun despite his short legs is because Ten has his arms on his waist, and the dangling earrings are a dead giveaway). They make their way, and find Yuta there as well.

Taeyong immediately jumps on the japanese, even more affectionate than normal, "Yuta-chaaaaan".

Yuta groans, but hugs his friend back, "Don't call me that, asshat", he glares at Johnny and Jaehyun, "Why did you let him drink this much?"

But Johnny isn't paying that much attention anymore, his eyes still scanning for a particular blonde that doesn't seem to be anywhere around. He sees some of his KASA friends near the DJ, some others dancing, but no Jungwoo to be found.

"I saw him earlier, loverboy.", Ten addresses Johnny with a smirk, "He asked about you, then I think he went out to pick up someone".

Johnny nods, already too deep to even deny anything. He turns to the bar and gets a drink instead, some fruity thing with way too much alcohol in it (Johnny would very much prefer his alcoholic boba, thank you very much), and decides to take his time having fun with his friends.

 

♡♡♡

 

It's quite a while before Johnny finally sees Jungwoo, long enough for Taeyong, Yuta and Ten to have scurried off to dance, and Doyoung and Jaehyun get… _busy_ with each other somewhere else. Johnny is left with Kun, talking by the bar, and he's starting to wonder if maybe he should send Jungwoo a text to see where he is.

A pair of hands cover his eyes from behind, and Johnny can't fight the smile that takes over his face when he smells the cologne he so characteristically matches to his crush.

"Who is it?", Jungwoo's sweet voice asks on his ear, his warm breath on Johnny's sensitive skin.

"Hmm", Johnny pretends to ponder, "Is it the most beautiful boy in this party?"

Jungwoo's laugh is loud, and he lets his fingers slip so Johnny can turn around, "Oh my god, that was so cheesy, I hate it".

Johnny isn't embarrassed in the least, too busy being mesmerized by how _hot_ Jungwoo looks wearing tight ripped jeans, an oversized shirt and just the hint of eyeliner and smokey makeup on his eyes.

"Well, I'm quite the cheesy person, so get used to it", he says without even realizing what it implies. Jungwoo doesn't seem to mind though, smiling and leaning over the bar to order his own drink.

Kun looks at Johnny with a knowing, amused smile, before giving the older boy two taps on his back and excusing himself to find Ten. When Jungwoo turns around again with his cup, Johnny basks on the butterfly feelings on his stomach and the excitement of the night to follow.

Jungwoo just stares a him for a bit, and Johnny is fascinated to find the same look on the younger's eyes. They stare electrically at each other, and Jungwoo takes a small sip of his drink before deciding to put it back on the counter.

Johnny raises his eyebrows. "Don't like it?"

Jungwoo shakes his head, reaching for Johnny's hands with a dopey smile, "Want to remember this".

 _This boy is going to kill me_ , Johnny thinks.

"Wanna go dance?", he asks instead. Jungwoo nods quickly, and starts pulling the older ahead to where everyone is dancing to some popular pop song.

Once they're in the middle of it all, Jungwoo is quick to throw his arms on Johnny's shoulder, and Johnny takes him closer by firm hands on his waist. They dance like this, way too close and all over each other, singing when it's a song they know, laughing whenever they get lyrics wrong, burying themselves on the others neck just to _be close_ , even for a second.

It's been awhile since Johnny has danced like this, with no regards on how it looks to everyone around, and Jungwoo seems to be on the same page, their small bubble completely separate from the rest of the world.

At some point, Johnny looks at Jungwoo, shining under the red lights with his eyes closed and head thrown back, showing the expanse of his neck, and it hits the older like a train: how attracted he is to Jungwoo, how he's sure he's never been so _into_ someone this way. Jungwoo is beautiful, addicting, magnetic, and when he looks back at Johnny with hooded eyes, it takes over Johnny's entire mind like he just got run over.

He uses his hands to bring Jungwoo closer, and then slowly, as to give him all the chances to back away, touches his lips on the boy's neck, softly. Jungwoo doesn't back away, instead he tightens the hold on Johnny's neck, bending his head backwards to give the older even more access.

Johnny is fading, kissing Jungwoo's neck wherever he can get his mouth, peppering kisses on his jawline, under his ear, biting softly on his earlobe. He sucks on a spot right near his adam's apple, and is rewarded by a whine on his ear so close to a moan, it goes straight south.

Jungwoo turns then, taking his hand to cup Johnny's cheek soft and determined, and with absolutely no hesitation, finally guides the older to his waiting lips.

Kissing Jungwoo is euphoria. There's nothing comfortable, soft or sweet about it: Jungwoo kisses like he's starved, and Johnny is the only thing able to satiate him. Johnny's grip at his waist tightens, and he brings the boy so impossibly closer, their entire bodies running together as if they're trying to mold into each other.

Johnny licks into Jungwoo's mouth after the younger needly sucks at his bottom lip for the third time, and as the blonde boy so eagerly sucks on his tongue, a low moan builds on the back of the chicagoan’s throat. It's sloppy, wet, and the way Johnny is all but fucking into Jungwoo's mouth probably looks disgusting to any bystanders; honestly, the two of them couldn't care less.

Air starts to become as issue at some point, but Jungwoo immediately whines when Johnny pulls away. And the older is weak, so weak for Jungwoo, so he keeps sucking and biting on his neck and jaw, while slowly backing him into the closest nearby wall.

It's Johnny who attacks Jungwoo first this time, his mind hazy by how much he _wants_ him. He could spend his entire night like this, kissing this boy dumb, his hands slipping from his waist to grab at his butt. Jungwoo moans lewdly, and doesn't show any embarrassment in grinding their crotches together, the friction combined with the kisses enough to make Johnny understand how closely euphoria and insanity are tied together.

The making out becomes intense surprisingly fast, and Johnny tries to remember if the apartament is going to be empty tonight, and if he can hold together for the twenty minutes drive there. He wants to pull away and ask, but Jungwoo keeps distracting him by making the softest, most arousing sounds.

He feels a hand tap his back, and at first, he thinks it's Jungwoo. Then it happens again, and Johnny figures it's probably someone accidently touching him. By the third time, Johnny is just ignoring in the hopes that if he doesn't acknowledge it, it'll go away.

The person finally clean his throat, and Johnny can ignore it no longer, pulling away as if it's the most painful thing he's ever done. Jungwoo whines and buries his face on Johnny's chest, the older turning his neck to glare at whoever is intruding.

It's Mark, and Johnny almost feels bad, because the boy looks uncomfortable and embarrassed in a way that shows he doesn't want to do this almost as much as Johnny. He cleans his throat  even though he just did it ten seconds ago.

"Sorry to.. interrupt..", he starts weakly, "It's just… your friend, Taeyong? He needs someone to take him home. He's really drunk, I think he threw up his entire guts in the bathroom and is about to pass out".

Johnny can't believe his luck. "Can't you find someone else? Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Kun, _anyone_?"

"Sorry dude,", Mark says, "Doyoung and Jaehyun apparently went home, Kun and Ten are nowhere to be found and Yuta told me to tell you, and I quote, 'I'm getting dick tonight and I babysat him last time, so it's your turn'".

Johnny hates his life, wants to completely ignore what he just heard and go back to his bubble with Jungwoo. He hates Taeyong too, how lightweight he is, and a tiny mean part of him wants to just leave him there. Of course, he can't; his mind is already filling with worries for the younger boy, and so he finds himself sighing. "Thanks Mark, I'll go get him".

Mark doesn’t need to hear it twice, leaving in a second. Johnny starts to pull away from Jungwoo, looking at him with an apology on his eyes. "I don't want to go"

Jungwoo looks absolutely wrecked, lips red and swollen and eyes still dark. He's calming down though, breath stabilizing, and then he gives Johnny the sweetest, kindest smile, and it's such a _Jungwoo_ thing, it makes Johnny want to leave even less.

"I don't want you to either…", he says, "But you should go find Taeyongie and take care of him."

Johnny feels like a kid that just got stolen out of their playground time. "But I want to take care of you though…"

Jungwoo laughs, and then gives Johnny two consecutive pecks on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere, we can see each other soon. Now go, be the dad you were born to be".

Johnny hugs him close one more time, and maybe steals a kiss or two, before Jungwoo is all but pushing him away. "Text me when you get home!"

 

♡♡♡

 

Taeyong was indeed, halfway into oblivion. Johnny has to bride carry him out of the place (thankfully he's light as a feather), and the boy keeps babbling nonsense. They take an Uber, but the driver has to stop so Taeyong can throw up on the curb, Johnny running comforting circles on his back. He looks so pathetic, Johnny can't even feel that angry about his cockblocking.

He decides to bring Taeyong to his apartment, since Yuta probably isn't home, and it proves to be a challenge to climb up the stairs with a dead weight. 15 minutes later, they finally find themselves on the door of Johnny's apartament, coming in.

The first thing he notices when the door opens is that the TV is on. It's 3 AM, and Johnny was sure the apartament would he empty, Jaehyun crashing at Doyoung's, but instead he finds the two on the couch, cuddling and watching reruns of CSI.

Jaehyun glances up, and his eyes widen, "What is Taeyong doing here? Is he ok?".

Johnny groans. "He's _fine_ , he's just dumb drunk. I'll give him a shower and tuck him in".

"Do you want help?", Doyoung asks, sitting up, "How did things go with Jungwoo?"

Thinking about the younger male shoots a pain of disappointment to his heart, and Johnny tries not to sound bitter. "It was going _great_ , before I had to care for this man child. And it's alright, it'll be quick".

Jaehyun and Doyoung give him a matched look of pity, which only makes things worse. The younger says, "Sorry bud, I know you were looking forward to tonight. We'll keep watching for a while, so just scream if you need help".

Johnny moves to take Taeyong to his bedroom, and the younger is already half asleep clinging to him. He moves to the suite bathroom, turning on the lights with much effort and settling him down on the toilet.

Johnny starts to slowly strip him, and Taeyong whines. "I want sleep"

"So do I, Yong", he answers tiredly, "But you should shower first, so we'll shower together".

Taeyong keeps whining about it for the next ten minutes necessary to completely strip him, and then for Johnny to strip himself and turn on the water. Showering together isn't something as weird of an occurrence as it may seem; they've done it together before, all the occasions due to either one of them being too drunk to do it by themselves, and it's the most exhausting, non-sexual thing possible.

After both are sufficiently clean and the water seems to be have at least sobered up Taeyong enough to stand by himself, Johnny gets him a pair of new underwear and a t-shirt, both cutely oversized on the boy. He sits Taeyong down on his bed and walks to the kitchen to get a cup of water, forcing the education major to drink it despite complaints.

Once Taeyong is all tucked in, and Johnny sits on the floor to wait for him to fall asleep, the youngers whispers, words still slurring. "Thank you for taking care of me. I lobe you, Johnny".

Johnny lays a soft kiss on Taeyong's forehead, smiling. "Sleep, TY. I love you too".

Johnny waits, and soon enough Taeyong seems to be falling asleep. He finally grabs at his phone, checking notifications to see that Ten sent him a bunch of texts asking where everyone went to, and Yuta asking if he got Taeyong (' _fucker probably felt guilty_ ', Johnny thinks). He quickly types answers for the two of them, before opening Jungwoo's thread.

 **me  
** **[3:46am]  
** hey  
we're home  
[image file attached]  
the kid is alive and asleep

 **woo 💖  
** **[3:48am]  
** good!!!  
he looks so cute fjekdisksks  
i'm home too, just showered

 **me  
** **[3:48am]  
** just showered too  
actually i mostly washed taeyong and tried to shower while keeping him from slipping and dying

 **woo 💖  
** **[3:49am]  
** 😮😮😮😮😳😳😳😳  
he showered with you???  
damn  
yong got all the johnny action i wanted tonight

 **me  
** **[3:50am]  
** believe me  
i would let taeyong drown to shower with you instead

 **woo 💖  
** **[3:50am]  
** 😞  
don't say things like that when i'm all alone in my room

 **me  
** **[3:51am]  
** alone?  
bin isn't home?

 **woo 💖  
** **[3:51am]  
** nope  
went home for the weekend  
i'm all by myself

 **me  
** **[3:52am]  
** lucky you  
doyoung is over with jaehyun  
and taeyong is on my bed  
so this place is overpacked  
and i'll probably he couch bound

 **woo 💖  
** **[3:54am]  
** 🤔  
someone as big as you shouldn't sleep on the couch…  
specially when there's a perfectly good space on my bed  
[image file attached]

 

Johnny's heart is beating fast when he opens the picture, and his breath stutters for a second when he sees it. He can't help but check over his shoulder to make sure Taeyong is sleeping, because this is something he wants to keep to himself forever.

The picture shows Jungwoo laying belly down on his bed, the picture focusing on the expense of his back all the way to his feet. Johnny notices immediately that Jungwoo is wearing _his_ hoodie, the one he gave him after the game, and God, if that isn't hot as fuck. Even hotter, is the way the hoodie ends at the dip of his back, showing how Jungwoo is only wearing tight, white boxers, hugging his round ass so good it makes Johnny's mouth water.

 

 **me  
** **[3:56am]  
**holy fuck woo

 **woo 💖  
** **[3:57am]  
** leave taeyong to jaehyun and doyoung  
the door is open

 

Johnny doesn't need to be told twice; he immediately gets up from the floor, putting on a pair of flip flops and leaving the room on a hurry. He texts Jungwoo a positive, and tries to find his car keys in the living room, Jaehyun looking at him weirdly.

"Where are you going?".

"Jungwoo's", Johnny answers quickly, already moving to the door, "Watch for Taeyong, he's asleep in my room".

He doesn't wait for his friend answer, already closing the door and running down the stairs, adrenaline pumping. Johnny is lucky it's late enough that there's not a living soul on the streets, because with the way he speeds, there would be a heavy ticket waiting for him if he was stopped.

He parks in front of Jungwoo's dorm building twenty minutes later, asking for a couple of girls going in to key him in. He walks up the stairs, finally finding himself on the door to Jungwoo's room.

He cracks the door open slowly, and Jungwoo is laying down in the dark, the phone screen illuminating his face. When he sees Johnny, in all his sweatpants and sleep shirt glory, he immediately throws his phone to the side, practically running to grab the older by the shirt and kiss him as if they never stopped.

Johnny barely manages to close and lock the door, with the way Jungwoo is kissing and grabbing at him as if he's physically incapable of letting go. He attacks Johnny's lips, sucking and biting, at the same time his hands run up under Johnny's shirt to run his nails into his toned stomach.

"Eager, aren't we?", Johnny smugly asks, but is immediately betrayed by how breathless he sounds; Jungwoo only pulls away a centimeter to answer.

"Shut up", he grunts, "You left me high and dry earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about this".

As if to prove his point, he ruts against Johnny's thigh, already half hard. The older immediately growls, grabbing Jungwoo's thighs in a single swift motion to lift him up. The younger yelps in surprise, moving his administration's to Johnny's neck.

Jungwoo is nothing like Johnny, with his soft kisses and tingly breath: he immediately bites into the older's neck, with enough strength to get a mix of a moan and a hiss, and then proceeds to suck everywhere he can get his mouth on.

Johnny lays Jungwoo down on his bed carefully, but the other doesn't seem ready to let go of his neck or waist. "Baby, I need to take my shirt off".

The pet name doesn't help, because Jungwoo appears even more eager to keep kissing, lips pressing repeatedly with no time to breathe. It’s only when the shirt seems to start annoying Jungwoo too that he finally let's go in favor of Johnny straddling him, backing away to pull his t-shirt over his head.

Jungwoo looks at the boy above him like he's about to devour him, and the temptation is too strong for Johnny not to bend down and catch his plush lips in another kiss; the younger smiles into it, victorious as he gets to freely run his hands through Johnny's broad chest.

When they're both breathless, Johnny moves to nose at Jungwoo's neck, inhaling his cologne. "Fuck, I love how you smell. I love that this hoodie smells like you now".

His hands are already at the hem of said item, and he begins pulling at it, Jungwoo getting the hint and holding his arms up to help pulling out. Johnny throws it across the room, and looks amazed at the view in front of him.

Jungwoo is so smooth, his skin so soft, and even if he's toned from playing soccer, there's still a softness to his sides that matches so well with him. He looks amazing like this, laying down for Johnny, panting and looking at him in expectation.

"You're so beautiful Woo,", he says, reverence dripping out from his voice, "I can't believe I get to have you".

Jungwoo whines, the affectionate and sincere words making him blush. He sits up, running his hand over Johnny in a motion so soft it almost doesn't belong; then he pulls the older into a kiss, slow and languid in a way completely different from the previous ones, but equally mind blowing.

Slowly, he starts pulling at Johnny's neck, softly guiding the older so that their position reverse and Johnny is laying down, with Jungwoo above him. He kisses along the older's jaw, getting close to his ear.

"I want to suck you off", he says lowly.

Johnny's moans, catching Jungwoo's lips again in a quick kiss of consent.

Jungwoo starts moving down with his mouth, mouthing and sucking at Johnny's neck before moving to his chest. He gives that area particular attention: running his hands through it, licking it. "I really like your chest", he says.

Johnny laughs, "I noticed-".

The laugh immediately dies once Jungwoo gets his mouth around Johnny's nipple, sucking and biting on it with revigored determination. The sound Johnny lets out is _embarrassing_ , high and needy, and he instinctively bucks up.

"Now, who's eager?", Jungwoo asks cheekily, and Johnny would reply, were he not panting and completely high on the feeling of Jungwoo pinching his other nipple, "You're super sensitive here".

Honestly, Johnny has never had anyone give his nipples this much attention: he's usually the one _giving_ , one of the downsides of topping, or so at least he thought. Jungwoo though, seems equally determined to make Johnny feel good, and he keeps on it until Johnny's nipples turn red and puffy.

He finally starts moving down, nosing Johnny's navel while he busies himself with pulling down the hem of the sweatpants. Johnny lifts up to help, and soon enough both his pants and underwear are discarded.

"Fuck", Jungwoo near whispers, looking at Johnny's fully hard cock with hooded eyes. The blonde boy has no time to waist, immediately laying kisses on the top of the cock, followed by dating his tongue out to give quick, kittenish licks.

Jungwoo keeps teasing on the sensitive head, and it's equally pleasurable as it is frustrating; Johnny doesn't know what he's waiting for, looking at him through his long lashes in a look much too innocent for his actions.

When Jungwoo quickly sticks his tongue on the slit, it's too much for Johnny: one of his hands grab at Jungwoo's hair, pushing his face down so that he finally takes Johnny's cock in his mouth. It isn't _too_ rough, but it catches the younger by surprise, his teeth lightly scratching the length, making the older him groan.

Johnny is about to apologize when Jungwoo _moans_ , loudly, his tongue flat on the underside of Johnny's cock as he bops up and down, so eager and energetic. He tries his best to take as much of Johnny's dick as he possibly can, but it isn't enough, so his hand rubs where his stretched pink lips don't reach.

The older has a tight grip on Jungwoo's hair, and it's becoming clear the blonde likes a bit rougher than Johnny is used to. It's a pleasant surprise, one more fascinating side to Jungwoo, and the thought that he can get the “innocent and naive” Kim Jungwoo like this just for him is deeply arousing.

Jungwoo backs away and starts to suck at Johnny's tip as if it's a lollipop, swallowing down all the pre-cum that seems to be dripping out, and the view is so incredibly erotic a familiar heat starts building at Johnny's lower stomach.

He pulls at Jungwoo's hair, yanking him out from his cock, and the other releases a sound in between a moan and whine. "Don't wanna come yet, baby".

Jungwoo then moves up, sitting his clothed ass at Johnny's dick and dirty kissing his mouth. Jungwoo tastes like pre cum and sweat, and is addicting, much like anything else about him. He shamelessly start to grind down on Johnny after a few minutes, and the older has to pull away to breath.

"Do you have condom and lube?", he asks, his voice rougher than expected. Jungwoo lays completely over him to blindly grab at his nightstand, and it gives Johnny the opportunity to grab at his cheeks, laying down a slap on the left one with less strength than the necessary to hurt but more than a playful one would take. "God, that's a good ass".

Jungwoo laughs into his shoulder, but quickly comes up again with a bottle of strawberry flavored lube and a condom. Johnny raises his eyebrow at the first, but Jungwoo just shrugs. "It's edible".

Johnny doesn't want to think about why Jungwoo would need edible lube, so he focus on flipping them yet again, so that the younger in laying on his back. Johnny quickly makes work of getting rid of the boy’s  pre cum stained boxers, and then folds Jungwoo's leg up as far at they go for better access (which turns out to be pretty far, thanks to soccer).

He opens the lube cap, and then squeezes a generous amount on Jungwoo's crack, the cold making him jump an inch. Slowly, he inserts the first finger up to the second knuckle, getting a airy moan from the boy below him.

He starts slowly, because Jungwoo is _tight_ , obviously not having done this in a while. The younger releases all kinds of low, sweet sounds, and when he seems to be relaxed enough, Johnny inserts the second, working on a scissor motion that gets a dragged out whine.

Johnny would like to say he's _that good_ at it, but he finds Jungwoo's prostate by accident, his finger rubbing it right on and getting a scream out of the younger. "There, there, right there, fuck Johnny".

Johnny starts rubbing and thrusting at Jungwoo's prostrate dead on, and the younger's cock is hard and red; when Johnny reaches to touch it, Jungwoo quickly swats his hand away, "Wanna come untouched".

Johnny takes a deep breath, because _holy fuck_. Jungwoo is fucking himself back on his fingers, so Johnny figures it's time to insert a third finger, the slide easier this time. Jungwoo whines.

"It's enough, I'm ready,", he pleads, needy, "I want you".

Johnny isn't sure. "I'm really big baby, I don't think you're loose enough".

Jungwoo doesn't relent, "I _am_. I like the sting.".

What's Johnny gonna do? Say no?

He pulls off his fingers to open the condom, but he can't get a grip with how wet the strawberry lube made them. Looking at Jungwoo panting with his mouth open, he gets an idea.

He only needs to tap at the younger's lip with his fingers for Jungwoo to immediately take them in his mouth, lewdly sucking and lapping at them as he stares straight into Johnny's eyes. It’s depraved, pornographic, and Jungwoo looks so good doing it.

He pulls off once he feels they're clean enough, finally getting to roll the condom on his dick. Johnny aligns himself to Jungwoo's ass, running the head teasingly at the entry.

"Don't tease", Jungwoo begs, far too gone to care about how whiny he sounds. Johnny laughs, bending down to catch his lips into a kiss and slowly pushing himself in.

It's a stretch: Johnny definitely should have prepared Jungwoo better, maybe applied more lube before going in. But the younger doesn't seem to mind: each centimeter of Johnny's monster cock that inches in gains a new moan breathed into the older's mouth, their kiss now forgotten in favor of sharing air.

Johnny's up to half when Jungwoo suddenly whines loudly, throwing his head back, "Just go in, now, _now_ , wanna feel full".

Johnny doesn't have the mind to question it: with one swift motion, he thrusts in entirely, bottoming out as Jungwoo's back arches out of the bed and he screams with his full chest:

" _Daddy!_ "

Johnny's mind _spins_ ; it catches him by surprise, the name never once used with him before, but God, it's _so fucking hot_. He throbs inside Jungwoo, biting at the younger neck with a grunt.

"Yeah? Baby? Want daddy to fuck you?".

Jungwoo _whimpers_ , the sound nothing like anything he did so far, and it makes Johnny feel like he just ascended to heaven, "Yes, yes, _yes_ ".

Johnny begins to thrust, no time for Jungwoo to properly adjust, and he's rough from the start: long, slow thrusts that go as deep as he possibly can, getting loud moans out of Jungwoo each time. The younger grabs at Johnny's hair, pulling just to have something to hold, panting into his ear and sometimes moving his head to kiss him sloppily in a way that's nothing more than sucking tongues.

Jungwoo is so tight under him, and the thought that this must be stinging really hard somehow edges Johnny on to be even rougher.

"Daddy, faster, faster", Jungwoo eventually starts whining, trying to fuck himself back into Johnny.

Johnny pulls away, getting on his knees but making sure Jungwoo keeps hugging his legs up. This position gives him more leverage to go faster, his hips snapping in a speed that gets Jungwoo to near scream; which he does, the moment Johnny zeroes in on the bundle of nerves on his wall.

" _Oh my god_ ", he screams, head thrown back, "Feels so good, fuck, so good".

Johnny stops, and looking at the boy in front of him, thinks he could die like this: Jungwoo red, spread out for him, hickeys all over his neck, so pliant and needy in a way he could have never dreamed about it.

The pause isn't appreciated by Jungwoo though, who starts immediately whining and trying to wriggle to get Johnny to move. With all he's been noticing so far, he decides to try something.

"You're such a slut, baby", he says, voice low and rough, "So eager for daddy's cock".

Luckily, it seems to be received _really well;_ Jungwoo moans loudly, opening his eyes to stare straight into Johnny as he says.

"Yes, _yes_ , for you", he mumbles, "’am a slut just for _you_ ".

Johnny doesn't wait a second before thrusting with renewed strength, his hips snapping quickly so that the sound of Jungwoo's screams mix with the lewd sound of skin slapping skin. Eventually, pressure starts to build up low inside him again.

"You're so good, fuck, I'm gonna come".

Jungwoo doesn't answer or open his eyes, but instead reaches with his left hand to look for Johnny's, intertwining their fingers. It's so _sweet_ , so _intimate_ , and it brings such a wave of a affection out of Johnny, he releases with a long grunt.

Jungwoo releases a satisfied sound from the warm feeling, and Johnny rides out his orgasm by continuing to thrust slowly into him. He bottoms out, laying down to give Jungwoo a proper make out kiss, full of intention, and then he pulls out.

Jungwoo's eyes immediately snap open, frustration and neediness so clear in his voice. " _Nooo_ , what the fuck, I'm so close".

He keeps whining as Johnny removes the condom and ties it, putting in the ground next to the bed. His hands are about to reach down to do it himself when Johnny finally comes back, slapping his hands away.

"Stop whining, be patient", he grunts, "Turn over, hand and knees for me baby".

Jungwoo does as he's told, but not without mumbling non stop about how _mean_ daddy is. Once he's in position, Johnny gets to admire how amazing he looks: round cheeks, hole red and wrecked from his cock. He gets both his hands on his ass, kneading and laying light slaps.

Without warning, he bends down, licking a wet line from his perineum to his hole. Jungwoo _screams,_ his knees buckling, and Johnny has to use a hand flat in his stomach to keep the other up.

There's a faint taste of strawberry in Johnny's mouth, and it makes him smile. "You're right, the lube _is_ edible".

Jungwoo is shaking and panting, so needy and close, so Johnny buries his face on his ass, licking and sucking like a starved man having a meal. Jungwoo convulses, screams, tries to push back, nonsense coming out of his mouth followed by chants of "daddy, daddy, daddy".

Johnny bites into one of his cheeks, _deep_ ; "Come for me, baby".

Then he sticks his tongue on the boy's abused hole, licking inside and thrusting in and out, and Jungwoo comes with a long moan, white shooting from his cock into the sheets; untouched, like he asked.

Johnny keeps eating him out until the boy stops coming, exhausted and over sensitive. He immediately falls into the bed without Johnny's hand to hold his waist, and Johnny lays by his side, trying to catch his breath.

Jungwoo intertwines himself into Johnny, clingy, looking for the older's mouth. The kiss is passionate, but also calm, slow, not much effort put into it besides the need to _show_ everything in their hearts at the moment.

"So, _daddy_?", Johnny asks eventually, his tone nothing short of teasing and a smirk on his stupid face.

Jungwoo hits him with all the strength he has, which isn't much right now, " _You_ liked it".

Johnny ponders joking back, denying, but his heart is weak. "I did. But then again, I would like _anything_ with you, Woo".

Jungwoo makes an embarrassed sound, hiding his face on Johnny's chest, "You're so cheesy, oh my god".

Johnny laughs, hugging the boy closer, "Like I said, you're stuck with it though".

Jungwoo doesn't seem unhappy about it, not in the way he sighs contentedly in Johnny's arms, comfortable and satisfied. ' _I'm so glad we found each other_ ', Johnny thinks, but doesn't say it, his cheesiness quota reached for the day.

They're laying on sheets full of cum, and it's going to dry on their skin, so eventually Johnny starts to try and pull from Jungwoo's grip.

" _Noo_ , stay", the younger whines, "Wanna cuddle".

This clingy, needy Jungwoo is such a reach from the one that begged to be fucked hard earlier, but it warms Johnny's heart in the same way. "I'll just get something to clean us up".

Johnny doesn't want to walk all the way to the communal bathrooms to get a wet towel, but he finds makeup wipes at Jungwoo's table and figures they'll have to do. He also manages to roll the younger over enough to take off the dirty set of sheets, but gives up on putting new ones once he sees Jungwoo is almost asleep. He wipes both of them down carefully, throwing everything away at his desk bin, and then climbs into bed, where Jungwoo immediately welcomes him back.

Johnny falls asleep to the warmth of Jungwoo's arms and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> johnny never really does find out who that text was meant to ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnwoos)


End file.
